falloutmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feral Ghouls
Feral Ghouls are the feral version of ghouls, the horribly irradiated remains of a human from the Great War of 2077. The significant amount of radiation they have been exposed to has caused them to lose their ability to reason and has made them much more aggressive. Many humans have come to believe that the feral state is an inevitable stage of all ghouls and that they are reminiscent of zombies. ''Fallout 3'' Feral Ghouls are located in several locations across the Capital Wasteland in Fallout 3. Their most prominent location is in subways and ruins (such as the Dunwich Building). In the game, they usually roam around in the dark in packs of around three. To attack, they run at the player before striking with their hands. There are several variants of Feral Ghoul: the normal Feral Ghoul; Feral Ghoul Roamers; Feral Ghoul Reavers; Glowing Ones and Swamp Ghouls (Point Lookout). The hardest to kill is by far the Feral Ghoul Reaver. FeralGhoul-Fallout3.png|Feral Ghoul FeralGhoulRoamer.png|Feral Ghoul Roamer FeralGhoulReaver.png|Feral Ghoul Reaver GlowingOne.png|Glowing One SwampGhoul.png|Swamp Ghoul ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Feral Ghouls are located in very few locations across the Mojave Wasteland in Fallout: New Vegas. Rather than in almost all ruined areas of the game, like in Fallout 3, they tend to only be in areas with high amounts of radiation (about 3 rads per second or over). The largest place to find them is Camp Searchlight, and old town on the coast that was controlled by the NCR but is now a radioactive hellhole caused by the detonation of a Legion "dirty bomb", a bomb which releases high levels of radiation into the area around it, usually killing all the inhabitants without destroying infrastructure. However, in Camp Searchlight's case, many NCR troops turned into Feral Ghouls. In the game, they usually hang around these levels of high radiation in packs. Like in Fallout 3, they attack simply by running and striking the player with their hands. All variants in Fallout 3, minus the Swamp Ghoul, are featured in Fallout: New Vegas and more are included: the Feral Trooper Ghoul; the Glowing Trooper Ghoul; the Vault Dweller; the Vault Security Guard; the Vault Security Officer; the Vault Technician and the Overseer, a unique orange-coloured reaver encountered in Vault 34's Overseer office. FeralTrooperGhoul.png|Feral Trooper Ghoul GlowingTrooperGhoul.png|Glowing Trooper Ghoul FeralGhoul-Fallout3.png|Vault Dweller VaultSecurityGuard.png|Vault Security Guard VaultSecurityOfficer.png|Vault Security Officer GlowingOne.png|Vault Technician OverseerGhoul.png|Overseer ''Fallout 4'' Feral Ghouls have located in a great deal more locations across the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. They are located in most abandoned buildings across the whole wasteland, not just irradiated areas. They can simply appear from places they wouldn't be expected to dwell, such as cracks in walls and beneath the rubble. In Fallout 4, they appear much more zombie-like than in the previous two games. They appear to be much more decayed and sound a lot like zombies compared to in Fallout 3 ''and New Vegas.'' They also attack much differently and can be affected by fighting in several different ways. For example, rather than running at the player, they sprint and then lunge very far, sometimes even missing them completely. Their hits also now deal radiation damage to the player. If the player knocks off the feral's arms, it will attempt to attack with its head, while if they lose a leg (or both), they will be forced to lay on the floor and will only be able to attack the player if they stand directly in front of the downed ghoul. Feral Ghouls have similar variants to that of the previous games, albeit a different appearance to meet the HD quality of the new consoles. New variants include the Withered Feral Ghoul, the Gangrenous Feral Ghoul, the Rotting Feral Ghoul, the Charred Feral Ghoul, the Putrid Glowing One and the Bloated Glowing One. WitheredFeralGhoul.jpg|Withered Feral Ghoul GangrenousFeralGhoul.jpg|Gangrenous Feral Ghoul RottingFeralGhoul.jpg|Rotting Feral Ghoul CharredFeralGhoul.jpg|Charred Feral Ghoul PutridGlowingOne.jpg|Putrid Glowing One BloatedGlowingOne.jpg|Bloated Glowing One Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 3 Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout: New Vegas Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 4 Category:Creatures